To Melt a Cold Heart
by Mirai
Summary: PG so far. It'll most definately change. This is an A/U Pan/????? fic. Please read and review. It isn't Pan and Ubuu, I repeat, not Pan and Ubuu, but somebody else. There are subtle hints to who it is in chapter 2 by a "disappearance" of somebody!
1. Chapter 1: Meet Pan

Um..... this is my first P/anything fic, so be nice..... or flame me! It doesn't matter to me. It would help a lot if you review as well. I'm used to writing humor and originals, so this is new to me, k? Good. Let me start. FYI, Goku IS older than Bulma, the saiyans were never destroyed, Vegeta never came to earth, Goku wasn't killed by a heart virus. It's A/U. That is all.  
  
To Melt a Cold Heart (A Pan/?? fanfic.... A/U)  
Part 1: Pan  
Chapter 1: Meet Pan (Sounds corney, don't it, but it isn't)  
  
A board squeaked as the figure slowly stepped on it, trying not to make a sound. The figure gasped and paused, as if holding its breath. After a few seconds, it shifted its weight onto the next stair, then slowly made its way to the front door. It slowly opened the door, but the hinges screamed in protest. There was a sound from upstairs. A few seconds later, the room was enveloped in light. The figure brlinked its almost black eyes a few times, then gasped.  
  
"Young lady, do you know what time it is?" a man with black, spiky hair, and almost black eyes framed by glasses demanded.  
  
The figure was revealed as a teenager wearing a red tank that showed her belly button, and black pants that accented her legs. She also wore stylish black boots and a silver locket. Her black hair was pulled back with a red scrunchie, and she was staring at the floor. "I needed a drink of water," she muttered, pointing to the fridge.  
  
The man's face was set in a scowl. "Then why was your hand on the front door?"  
  
The girl sighed. "I asked if I could go!"  
  
"And what did I say?"  
  
"No." It came out just above a whisper.  
  
"It's practically midnight!"  
  
"But Jainia's having this awesome party and-"  
  
"Young lady, WHAT did I say before?"  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Bed." The man pointed to the stairs.  
  
"Everyone else is going!"  
  
"You're not everyone else, are you?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"You have to train with your grandfather tomorrow."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Bed." Once again, he pointed to the stairs.  
  
"The party's supposed to be rad."  
  
"Do you want to train with your grandfather or not?"  
  
"Well, if you really want to know, I-"  
  
"To bed."  
  
"But-"  
  
"BED!" In his anger, the man started to glow, then he turned blonde with spikier hair.  
  
With anger flooding through her, the girl angrilly pounded up the stairs, then slammed her door.  
  
A woman in a silk nightgown came down. She had black hair cut short and also almost black eyes. "Gohan?" she asked sleepily.  
  
"Our sweet daughter was planning to stay out tonight, Vid."  
  
The woman sighed. "I'll go talk to her. Turn back normal, for crying out loud!"  
  
Gohan did so, grinning sheepishly. As he walked up the stairs, he said, "I guess I got a little carried away."  
  
Videl smiled sweetly. "Yes dear, you did." Then, she kissed him tenderly. "Now go to bed. I'll handle her."  
  
He nodded and did as she said.  
  
Videl, eyes narrowed, went to her daughter's room, not bothering to knock. "WHAT has gotten into you?" she demanded to the girl who was aimlessly fingering her locket.  
  
The girl glared at the woman. "Can't I live my own life?!? Anyone who is anyone is at that party! Just when I was getting a social status!" she moaned and pressed her face into her pillow.   
  
Her mother got a dangerous look in her eye. "Anyone who's anyone is at that party, eh? Yeah, I know what kind of party it is!"  
  
The girl's head came up. "You do?"  
  
"Oh sure! There'll be drinking, smoking, drugs, not to mention other things! But most of all, there'll be loud music and unsupervision!" She used her finger to punctuate the last word.   
  
The girl sweatdropped and fell back on her bed. "Oh brother."  
  
"You should be worrying about your schoolwork!"  
  
"Grandmother the second," the girl mkuttered into her pillow.  
  
"What was that, Pan?!?"  
  
The girl sighed. "Mom, I'm tired and my first day of martial arts is going to be tomorrow. Man, my whole vacation is ruined!"  
  
Sighing, Videl walked over to the bed and gave her daughter a hug. "You know that your father and I love you very much?"  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. "As you've told me all my life. I love you, too."  
  
"Goodnight," Videl said, "and no more sneaking, got it?"  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
The door closed and Pan groaned. She was going to miss the biggest party of the year. And worse yet, she was going to blow her three months of summer vacation at her grandparents' home. She never got to see Grandpa Goku and Grandma Chi-chi that often. She suddenly realized something that hadn't registered in her brain in her rage. Her father had been on fire, then he turned blonde! How bizarre! What had happened to him? 


	2. Chapter 2: Strange Powers Unveloping

Thank you everyone who has reviewed. You make me feel that I didn't make a complete fool of myself for putting this up!  
  
  
To Melt a Cold Heart  
Part 1: Pan  
Chapter 2: Strange Powers Unveloping (Better?)  
Rating: PG (still)  
Note: Goku doesn't know he's a saiyan. Gohan doesn't know he's a saiyan. They don't know about oozaru or about becoming a super saiyan.   
  
Gohan was staring aimlessly at the ceiling when Videl came in. "How'd it go?"  
  
Videl sighed. "I hope I got through to her. She didn't mention anything about your transformation."  
  
"Good. Are you sure you're ok about her staying at my parents' for her vacation?"  
  
Videls eyes clouded over in tears. "Sure.... I mean it's only like going to camp for a long time..... only it'll be bootcamp and..... Gohan, I can't let her go! She's too afraid of breaking a nail to help me with redecorating the living room for crying out loud! How will she handle training with your father? She won't last a day!"  
  
"Videl.... we both knew this day would come.... we can't keep hiding this from her. Dad is training a kid right now. He wants to train Pan as well."  
  
"Ok, Gohan," Videl said softly.  
  
"Goodnight, Videl."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
*******************  
  
"Pan! Wake up!"  
  
Pan sat up groggily, wiping her eyes and glancing aat the clock at her bedside. With a groan, she fell back on her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Pan, we overslept!" Gohan exclaimed.  
  
The girl opened her eyes. "Dad, it's three in the morning."  
  
"My mom's and dad's is over an hour away. Dad starts training at five!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"It's a FIVE hour drive, Panny-chan."  
  
Pan yawned and got out of bed. "So, we'll be a little late.... who cares? What do I have to wear?"  
  
Gohan smiled. "Pack a few outfits of your choice. I've got a gift for you."  
  
Pan nodded and did as he said. He left the room and she got dressed into a dark blue hoodie over a dark blue T-shirt, some blue jeans, and sneakers. She left her hair down and threw some scrunchies into the suitcase. Then she hurried downstairs. She spotted a wrapped box on the table in the kitchen.  
  
Her father had already eaten by the looks of it, and was standing by the door, nervously watching his watch.   
  
Pan set her suitcase down, then walked over to the table. She undid the wrapping paper and lifted the lid to reveal an orange karate gi with black, almost shapeless, boots. THere were also some weighted peices of clothing. Her mouth fell apage. "This stuff is totally unfashionable! Karate was so last Tuesday!"  
  
Gohan wasn't paying attention. He looked up from his watch and grabbed her suitcase. He told her to grab the package. When they were outside, she asked where the car was, grabbing her suitcase from him.   
  
"Your mom took it to town."  
  
"Then how are we supposed to get to Grandma and Grandpa's?"  
  
"Fly. Give me your suitcase."  
  
Pan let out a nervous laugh. "FLY?!? I don't see a hovercar or an airplane!"  
  
"Climb on my back."  
  
"You're nuts!"  
  
Gohan sighed. "Pan, just do it."  
  
"Nike," she muttered.  
  
Gohan turned and glared at her. "We're late enough as it is. I won't have to power up if we leave now."  
  
Pan sighed in exasperation. "You've lost me again, dad."  
  
"Climb on my back," he repeated.  
  
Pan groaned and did so, muttering about looney bins and the help she could get him.  
  
He smirked and levitated, hearing her scream.  
  
Pan's face distorted into fear. "Uh dad....."  
  
"Yes, Panny-chan?" he asked, gaining momentum.  
  
"I feel you have somehow actually dragged me into your little world. I have to face the hard, cold truth...." she said sighing, "we're both mad. I mean how was I supposed to know you were Peter Pan? Perhaps this is a dream.... Yeah, I'll just close my eyes and........ Oh...my-gosh... did we just fly through a CLOUD?!? Oh dear God."  
  
Gohan grinned. "Shouldn't be too long now, Pan. Just don't look down."  
  
Pan did just as he said, then tightened her grip around his neck. "You know," she said in an unusually high voice, "if somebody tells you not to think of a pink, polka-dotted elephant, chances are you will."  
  
Gohan laughed and talked of his childhood. He talked of things he had coincidentally left out before, like how his mother used to yell at him to study. Even his father, who was at the time and now is again the stronges fighter in the world, possibly the universe, couldn't stand up to her. All the Z Fighters a.k.a. his father's and his friends wouldn't contradict her for fear of her wrath. He told her of Krillan, who had married Android 18, and had a daughter named Marron. Marron was supposedly as strong as Krillan and 18. With sad eyes, he told her of Bulma, who had suddenly disappeared one day. She was way younger than Goku, (A/U) just a teenager when she vanished. Nobody knew what happened to her. She disappeared after Gohan was born.  
  
Pan sighed, thinking of how aweful that seemed. If she just suddenly disappeared.... If somebody tried to take HER away...., she'd fight, teeth and claws, to get back and never stop until she got home.   
  
"Daddy?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Panny-chan?"  
  
"Wouldn't you think that Bulma'd want to get home?"  
  
"Sweetheart, you don't know her as well as I-"  
  
"So she wouldn't?"  
  
"She was the heiress to Capsule Corp. She could've been kidnapped."  
  
"For this long?"  
  
"Well.... you're right. My dad told me that even if she did get kidnapped, the kidnappers would give her back in an hour. She's the feistiest person he knew."  
  
She smirked. "Well, he hasn't met ME yet."  
  
Gohan laughed at this, then gasped. "There it is!"  
  
Pan looked down and squinted when she couldn't see. "Where? It looks green to me."  
  
"There's the lake dad and I caught monsterous fish in!" Gohan yelled, pointing at something invisible to her in the endless green that stretched until mountains were in view.   
  
Pan made an impatient noise in her throat. "I STILL can't see anything, dad."  
  
"Oh my gosh!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's dad and Ubuu. I'll land so you can meet them."  
  
Pan squinted, not seeing anything and feeling annoyed. "I can't see them! What do you have, dad, super vision?"  
  
Gohan faultered in his flying for a second. "Er.... uh...."  
  
"Forget it, dad. You're a great scholar.. one of the most boring people in the world. Even Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne lived more interesting lives than you do."  
  
Gohan let out a nervous laugh. "Right."  
  
As they flew closer, Pan could see two dots by squinting. She also saw the large expanse of water. Had her dad really seen all this from so far away? It was impossible to even imagine. Her dad had flown, but she just thought it was something new from Capsule Corp. Then maybe those stories really were true! Maybe her grandpa really was the strongest fighter in the world!  
  
The dots were soon figures, and she saw her grandpa, grinning and waving... without any gray in his hair?!? He was HOW OLD?! Why didn't he have gray hair? Her gaze switched to.... Ubuu, was it? He wasn't waving, just watching them fly down. He seemed distant and cold to her. She mentally shrugged herself and grinned and waved, almost dropping the box she had in her other hand. It was so much heavier with one hand.  
  
Gohan landed and hugged her Grandpa Goku. Then, the two engaged in a heated conversation. She saw Ubuu over by the lake. He was throwing rocks into the water and making them skip. Pan sighed and walked over to where he was. He turned and glared at her.  
  
Making herself grin, she held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Pan."  
  
"I know who you are. My master told me," he said, then turned away from her to throw rocks again. He didn't bother to shake her hand.  
  
She was puzzled. "Master?"  
  
"MARTIAL ARTS master."  
  
"Oh," she said, putting her hands in her pockets. "So, I guess we'll be training together, eh?"  
  
"If you can handle it, city girl," he said, not bothering to look at her.  
  
"All right! THAT'S IT!!!! I've just about had it! First, I was told the day before my vacation that I have to spent it here. I DON'T WANT to be here! If that isn't bad enough, I learn that my dad is some kind of super-nerd that can fly and see thing that are VERY far away! How do you expect me to believe that you people CAN fly?!? I'm hot, I'm tired, and I forgot BUG SPRAY!!! Nobody told me we were going on a NATURE WALK!!! Then again, this isn't your ordinary nature walk either. You've got your monsterous fish! I ain't no freakin' Lara Croft! Then you have to start with your I'm-too-good-for-you-'cause-I'm-in-Martial-Arts! Well, enough... is....ENOUGH!!!!"Pan yelled, punching a tree with her fist then letting out a cry of pain and rubbing her hand. In her anger and pain, she didn't see the tree fall down or hear Ubuu's shout of amazement. All she wanted to do was go back home where they had the Internet, heated swimming pools, and fast food restaraunts.  
  
******************  
  
Goku and Gohan turned toward the two younger people when the yelling started.  
  
"Well," Goku said, "I guess we have another hot tempered female in our midst."  
  
Gohan grinned. "She gets it from her mother."  
  
"Or grandmother," Goku muttered. "Panny-chan!" he yelled.  
  
She turned, eyes narrowed with an angry expression on her face while she rubbed her hand.   
  
"Let's go get some breakfast, I'm starving!"  
  
Ubuu let out a noise of annoyment. "Mentor, you've already eaten breakfast!"  
  
"But this is a special occasion! Let's go!" he yelled, powering up a little and flying away faster than Pan could see.  
  
Ubuu shook his head and did the same.  
  
Gohan grinned sheepishly at her amazement. "Oops! I forgot to tell them that you can't fly."  
  
Pan glared at him. "What do you mean, daddy? Can't you spray me with fairy dust or something?" She let out a nervous laugh. "I mean, heck, as long as I'm in the insane institution, I might as well think HAPPY thoughts, right?"  
  
Gohan sighed and shook his head as Goku came flying back.   
  
"What's the hold-up?"  
  
"Dad, I forgot to tell you. Pan can't fly."  
  
Goku shook his head, then cocked it, his trademark grin forming on his face. "Then she'll have to learn... in due time!"  
  
It wasn't what he said, but the way he said it that made Pan nervous. It seemed as if he believed he really could fly, and, strange as it seemed, she was actually starting to believe it as well.  
  
****************  
  
That's all! Please R&R. Tell me what you think. If you hate it, tell me! If you like it, tell me! Oh, and Brandon, I'm not going to give anything away or anything.... but don't worry about what you wrote in your review.... it's coming. You may now get off your hands an knees! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Marron and Ubuu

Ok, I know that I haven't written in a very long time..... Sorry.... -_-'  
  
  
To Melt a Cold Heart  
Part 1: Pan  
Chapter 3: Marron and Ubuu (what'dya know, a couple!)  
Rating: (still) PG  
Note: I will now attempt to give out the secret. It is PAN/TRUNKS!!!!! ^_^ Some had it right, others had it wrong. Please, nobody be mad at me. Thank you. Also, VIDEL'S EYES ARE BLUE!!! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT?!?  
  
Chi-chi glared as her husband and his trainee came stomping in. It wasn't until Gohan and Pan made an appearance that she made a happy noise in her throat. "You've brought my granddaughter!" she cried to Gohan.  
  
Goku was the only one who laughed in joy as well. The other three looked solemn.  
  
Chi-chi stopped laughing instantly, leaving Goku to keep laughing like an idiot. "What's the problem?" she demanded.  
  
Gohan looked a little nervous. He shifted his footing, then muttered softly. "She's here to train with Dad, Mom." He cringed in expectation of her outburst.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'HERE TO TRAIN?!?' ARE YOU SAYING THAT SHE"S GOING TO BE ANOTHER MUSCLE-BOUND THUG...... WITHOUT A BRAIN?!?"  
  
Goku stopped laughing and joined Gohan and Ubuu in their nodding.   
  
Pan stared, mouth apage. Uncle Goten was right! She really was a maniac...... although, in some strange way, she reminded her of her mother. Pan sighed, not wanting to think about that. Her dad would be leaving in a few minutes, and she'd never see him, or her mother, until after school started again.  
  
"What does her mother think about this?" Chi-chi asked after a few seconds of silent pondering.  
  
"It was a joint decision, Mom. She needs to find out who she is.... what kind of a person she is-"  
  
"You mean a muscle-bound thug without a brain, right Dad? Perhaps I could get a job with the FBI or the CIA...." Pan said, lopsided grin on her face.  
  
Chi-chi threw her head back and laughed. Goku grinned, not really understanding what F-B-I or C-I-A was. Gohan turned beet red. Ubuu frowned and muttered about disrespect.  
  
Just then, a knock came from the door. It seemed hesitant. Another knock was more forceful. Chi-chi stopped laughing and answered the door.  
  
After a hello, a family of three entered the household.  
  
Pan didn't recognize these people, but, apparently, the others did. Even Ubuu was smiling in welcome. There was a medium height, beautiful blonde woman. Standing next to her was a short man with funky black hair and no nose. It was almost comical. When the two stepped foreward to greet everyone, a girl with almost a striking resemblance to her mother, could be seen. She looked uncomfortable, but immediately smiled when she saw Ubuu. Ubuu walked over to her and the two engaged in a heated conversation.  
  
Gohan tore Pan's attention from the two by introducing her to Krillin and Android 18. Krillin smiled at her warmly. 18 just nodded abruptly, then started talking to Chi-chi.   
  
Once again, Pan was left to wonder at how young they seemed. She physically shook herself, then smiled hesitantly as she walked up to the only two people her age. The blonde girl looked up, moutn set in a scowl rivaling her mother's.  
  
"Hi!" Pan exclaimed, once again daring to hold out her hand. "My name is Pan."  
  
The girl looked at her hand, then shook it. "I'm Marron," she said. "I never knew Gohan had a daughter."  
  
Pan was taken aback. It wasn't the words so much as the way the other girl had said them. Her voice was filled with dislike, unwelcome, unacceptance, as if she didn't fit in.  
  
Before she knew it, Pan felt her anger level rise. She couldn't help from retorting. "Look, I don't know what you have against me...." A glance at Ubuu showed that he had a smug smile on his face. "Either of you, but I HAVEN'T done anything wrong." With that, she walked over to the couch and sat, head in hands.  
  
It was a few more agonizing hours before Krillan and 18 were ready to leave. But Marron stayed to train with Ubuu while Goku was going to work one-on-one with Pan.  
  
A few minutes after they left, Gohan was ready to say goodbye. Pan went with him outside, then begged him to take her home with him, but he smiled sadly and said that he couldn't. Besides, school'd start again before she'd know it. She nodded, tears running freely down her face, then waved as he flew away.  
  
"So," she heard a good-natured voice behind her say, "what do you want to start off with?"  
  
She turned around slowly, then smirked. "I want to learn to fly."  
  
He smiled. "Sure, that's easy!" 


End file.
